Is This So Wrong?
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice begins to experience strong and confusing feelings for Mirana. What she cannot decide is whether or not she ought to give in to them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Alice begins to experience strong and confusing feelings for Mirana. What she cannot decide is whether or not she ought to give in to them.

**Is This So Wrong?**

Alice and Mirana sat and enjoyed their picnic beneath the silver willow that they both loved. The airy sweet tinkling music of tiny bells was always present beneath this tree when those beneath her boughs were favoured by the tree.

"I call her Amberlie," Mirana told her best friend. "I don't know if that is her actual name, or if she even has one, but ever since I was a little girl I used to speak to her and she seemed to be pleased when I named her." Mirana smiled and reached out and stroked one of the willow-like boughs. The bough momentarily glowed at her touch and the Queen smiled. "Yes, I think she quite likes her name!"

Alice swallowed the last bit of her sandwich. She smiled at her friend and before she even thought of what she was saying she blurted out, "I think that Mirana is the loveliest name I have ever heard." When she realized what she had said she blushed and lowered her eyes.

Mirana took her hand and giggled softly. "Well, I have become quite partial to 'Alice' myself." When Alice only blushed more deeply Mirana moved her delicate hand to the young woman's chin and tipped it upwards. Alice reluctantly raised her eyes to the Queen's.

"No need to blush, dearest. You are beautiful and so is your name. And a lovelier woman I cannot imagine! You are not only beautiful, my dearest Alice, but you have courage and Muchness and a heart as large as any I can imagine. I am so honoured that you chose to remain in Underland with me...I mean, remain in Underland." She stroked the Champion's cheek and her smile was the most tender smile that Alice had ever seen.

"I...I had best be going now, Mirana," Alice said. She was reluctant to leave her friend but she had a dinner date with a Mad Hatter and other friends. "I have a Tea Party to attend."

Mirana leaned towards Alice and without thinking Alice leaned toward Mirana with an eagerness she had never felt before. They always embraced before parting, but somehow, today, Alice yearned for her friend's embrace with an intensity that started and unsettled her.

Mirana whispered into Alice's ear. "I hope you'll join me again tomorrow, dearest. Will you?"

Alice could only nod. Her throat was too tight for speech.

* * *

With a mixture of unfulfilled longing, relief and anticipation, Alice rushed into Tarrant's open arms.

"Am I late for Tea?" she asked him, breathing in his delicious tea, cinnamon and cherry scent. His arms felt so safe. And definitely more proper. But more proper than what, exactly?

Alice pushed the thought away. She did not want to let her mind wander to where it had just attempted to take her; wherever that was.

Tarrant kept his arms about her and Alice felt him smell her hair. It tickled and she giggled.

"Yes, my dear! You are late, and that's very naughty of you! Thackery and Mally have already gone, but it's all right. Come inside and I'll make a pot for just the two of us and we can sit together and talk."

Alice tipped her head backwards and smiled up into his emerald green eyes and pleased expression.

"I'd love that."

Tarrant took her hand and lead Alice past the Windmill House and to his own house further back. Alice adored Tarrant's home. It was clean and homey and comfortable in every way. The Hatter had lots of rugs and every piece of furniture was comfortable. The house was slightly sparse, however, and could do with a woman's touch. Alice wondered how Mirana would decorate it. Likely all in white! Alice giggled.

Mirana? Why were her thoughts constantly drifting to Mirana? She was with Tarrant right now!

"Alice?" Tarrant asked her, taking her hand now and snuggling it into the crook of his arm, "what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, really," she said as they reached Tarrant's home and he lead them inside. "I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what, my dear?"

Alice gulped uncomfortably. "I was just thinking about your house and how very much I like it." Tarrant smiled at this. "And I was wondering how Mirana would decorate it if she were allowed to."

"Mirana?" Tarrant frowned. "Why ever would you wonder about how _Mirana _would decorate this house?" He didn't tell Alice that he would prefer that _she _be the one to redecorate his house. Hopefully even live in it with him someday.

Alice followed Tarrant into the kitchen. He seemed a little agitated. Well, perhaps he was just excited that they would have their own tea together for once.

"Please, Alice, be seated. I'll have our tea in just a few moments. But please tell me why you were thinking about Mirana decorating this house? It is a rather odd thing to ponder."

Alice sat at the kitchen table and folded her hands in her lap. The very subject she had not wanted to discuss was now being forced upon her. Well, perhaps not! Maybe she could avoid the topic.

"Tarrant, it's nothing, really. Let's speak of something else."

Tarrant prepared the tea, his back to Alice. He gritted his teeth and then forced himself to relax. He began to have a suspicion of why Alice was reluctant to speak of the Queen. He doubted that Alice understood it herself, as she seemed troubled by the mere mention of Mirana's name. But he believed he knew. He hoped that he was wrong, however. He hoped desperately that he was wrong. But those two had been spending quite a bit of time together and for days all Alice could talk about was the goings on at the Palace and about how wonderful Mirana was. Mirana, Mirana, Mirana! And today Alice was suddenly pensive at the mere thought of the woman.

Alice couldn't...no, she certainly wouldn't... No! She was raised Above and in High Society. She would certainly know nothing of such things as same-sex relationships much less even consider one. She was an independent and unconventional young woman, but surely she was not _that _unconventional!

The tea was ready. He seated himself across from Alice and filled their tea cups with steaming cinnamon tea. It was one of Alice's favourites.

"Please, Alice, talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know." He extended his hand across the table and she reached up and allowed him to clasp it.

"Well, I am having such strange thoughts lately, Tarrant. I'm not sure if they mean anything, but I've been feeling confused." Her blue eyes showed a hint of nervousness.

"Confused?" he asked her gently, "how so?" He gave her a reassuring smile. His insides were churning with uncertainty and a sickening fear, but he had to quell them. It would not do for Alice to see his feelings. But...blast his eyes! He hoped that any colour they may change to would not reveal anything to her that would complicate things.

Alice lowered her gaze to her untasted tea. "Well, today I spent more time watching Mirana than actually watching what she was doing. And I spent more time listening to _how_ Mirana spoke rather than what she was saying. And then..." She stopped and used her free hand to sip her tea nervously.

"And then?" he gently pressed her, refraining from gritting his teeth or rolling his eyes.

"And then, at our picnic today, I realized that her name is the loveliest name I had ever heard. And when I accidentally told her I was so embarrassed, Tarrant! I...I'm not sure why, but I felt that I had crossed the line of propriety!" She took another sip while she gathered more courage.

Tarrant was beginning to feel anger, but resolutely quashed it. Think of Alice, he told himself, think of Alice and how beautiful and wonderful and kind and sweet and loving she is! There. Yes. He felt his eyes remain green!

"And then I blushed and Mirana took my hand. She said that she thought my name was lovely and that I am lovely! And then...then she told me that she was glad that I had chosen to remain with her." Alice lowered her eyes and blushed and gripped Tarrant's hand more tightly.

Tarrant again found himself forcing down feelings of anger and fear.

"With _her?_" he asked. "What an odd thing for her to say!"

"Yes," Alice agreed, "it was. But then she corrected herself and said that she was glad I had decided to remain in Underland."

"Well, perhaps that is what she meant to say to begin with," Tarrant said as confidently as he could manage. "People confuse words all the time, my dear Alice."

Alice smiled a shy smile and took another sip of tea. She still let him hold her hand, however, and for that Tarrant was pleased. But he wondered if she even noticed how he referred to her as _his dear _Alice. He hoped so. He wanted, no, _needed _her to begin to realise how he felt about her. Then she could begin to look at him in a new way and then...

"I think that you may be right, Tarrant," Alice sighed. "After all, why would a Queen be so interested in me and spend so much time with me? I'm nobody special. Yes, I slayed the Jabberwocky, but only because you helped me and the Vorpal Sword knew what it wanted."

Tarrant saw his opening. "Yes, Alice. Of course she cares for you as we all do, but you are her Champion and you restored her to her rightful place as Queen. You are a good friend to her."

"Yes," Alice said, "a good friend." Something in her tone betrayed a hint of disappointment, however. "Tarrant?" she asked after a moment, her face reflecting something Tarrant couldn't quite identify.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is it possible for..for...for two men or two women to...fall in love?"

Tarrant was so startled that Alice had dared to ask the question that he involuntarily released her hand. He quickly recovered, however, and reclaimed it with both of his and used his thumbs to stroke the top of it.

"My Alice, such things are indeed possible," he began carefully and gently, "but they are rare, indeed. Above, I know that such things are considered evil, taboo, and deviant." The truth was that he only knew that because he had read some of the books in Mirana's library that were from Above. He felt safe in invoking their contents if it would help to sway Alice from the path she seemed to be heading towards.

Alice's eyes began to fill with tears. "I...you're right, Tarrant! If I even indulge such thoughts...I...I'd be a horrible person! So utterly horrible and sick and twisted and only deserving of scorn and punishment!"

Now Tarrant felt guilty. His Alice should never think such things about herself! However, he did not want to encourage her to think about Mirana as a potential lover. He knew very well that the White Queen felt strong and unwavering affection for Alice. Perhaps she was also in love with her. Mirana was bi-sexual and had relationships with both men and women in the past. But her last relationship had been nearly ten years ago.

Tarrant was at a loss. He did not want Alice to feel horrible about herself, yet he was in love with her himself and did not want to take the slightest risk of losing her to someone else, even if that someone else was the Queen of Underland.

"Tarrant?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, Alice?"

"What do you think of me?" Her voice was timid and tears threatened to spill from her lovely blue eyes. Her lips were quivering and Tarrant felt his heart melt.

He smiled and allowed his eyes to show their love now. "I think you are the most incredible, Muchiest, brave, kind and loving person I know. I know that I love you so much that I can't imagine how awful and empty life would be without you!"

Alice smiled at this and squeezed his hands. She looked as if she felt much better.

"Oh, Tarrant, you are wonderful!" She stood and went to him and bent down to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "You are still the best and kindest man I know!"

Tarrant could barely contain his joy. Perhaps she would yet come to love him as he loved her!

* * *

The following day when Alice and Mirana strode into the Garden Entrance the Queen surprised Alice by sliding her delicate, lace-sleeved arm around her waist. She pressed herself closer to Alice's body and sighed in contentment.

Alice blushed furiously but couldn't bring herself to lessen the distance between them. The truth was that she liked it. She liked it very much. Suddenly Mirana turned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Alice gasped and her eyes grew wide. Mirana smiled. She kept her arm around the young woman's waist and raised her other to stroke Alice's cheek with her fingertips.

"Alice, darling, I hope I am not making you uncomfortable," she said softly.

"I...I don't know," Alice murmured. She gazed into Mirana's chocolate eyes and felt herself being drawn into their beautiful depths.

"My dear Alice," Mirana said, slowly moving her caressing fingers down to delicately and gently trace the girl's lips, "I hope you don't think that there is anything wrong or improper in loving another woman. Do you?"

Alice's lips trembled but she leaned forward ever so slightly into Mirana's caresses. She swallowed audibly and then spoke.

"Is...is this so wrong? Is it, Mirana?" Alice felt a strange warmth spread throughout her body and centre itself between her thighs. Even her breasts felt strangely heavy.

"Alice, dearest, what is it? What are you feeling?" Mirana continued to trace her fingers over Alice's lips and now allowed the arm around the girl's waist to pull her lower body closer to her own.

Alice gasped and the sound was ragged. "I...I feel...I feel attracted to you, Mirana!" she said, her voice almost a sob. "I'm so confused!"

"Shhh..." Mirana soothed. She gently pressed Alice against the marble wall that was thankfully right beside them. She cupped the Champion's face in her delicate palms and stroked her cheekbones with her thumbs. "Nothing is wrong with that, dearest Alice! Love is love and the heart knows what it wants and needs. And you must know that I feel those things for you!"

Alice closed her eyes, unable and unwilling to keep herself from enjoying every sensation that was firing throughout her body. She began to realise that the feelings were those of attraction and desire. Yes, she was very attracted to Mirana, she cared for her very, very deeply, and also she...she desired her! She did not know how two women could love, but she knew that it was indeed possible, as Tarrant had said.

Oh, Tarrant! She loved him, too! Didn't she? She had felt similar sensations with Tarrant for the past several weeks. Yet she was also feeling them with Mirana. Did that mean that she could love a man or a woman?

"I think I love Tarrant, but when I am with you I feel the same way!" she choked out. "I'm so confused, Mirana!"

Mirana had not counted on this. She did not want to attempt to force Alice to love anyone against her will. That would be wrong and only cause pain, suffering, and guilt.

"Alice, do you feel, even if just a little, more for one of us than the other?" she asked gently.

Alice could barely think. She was against a wall and enjoying the tender touches of a woman she absolutely adored, perhaps even loved. Her desire for Mirana was undeniable. Her body yearned for something she did not understand, but the yearning was very, very real. She put her arms around Mirana and pulled her flush against her body and kissed her. She even parted her lips and felt Mirana eagerly part hers. Their tongues gently touched and caressed and slid over and around the others. Alice had to discover if she felt horrible and ashamed by kissing another woman.

To her surprise, she did not. It felt...right. It felt more than right. It felt wonderful! The heat between her thighs began to produce a moistness that Alice knew beyond a doubt was desire.

"Alice?" Mirana's eyelids fluttered and a becoming blush coloured the Queen's cheeks. "How did that feel?"

"It felt...it felt so good and so right!" Alice gasped.

Mirana sighed with relief and giggled in delight. "I love you, Alice! And I desire you as I have never desired another. When you are ready, and if you wish it, I will be happy to show you the physical pleasures of love. I'll love you and pleasure you and teach you everything there is to know about womanly love and happiness."

Alice's heart began to race and she grew so moist that she feared her pantalettes were soaked.

"Oh, Mirana! I think I would like that! But...I'm not ready just yet."

"It's all right, my dearest," Mirana said to her, stroking Alice's golden curls. "I do not want to pressure you into anything. But know that I love you and I can wait for as long as you need, no matter what you decide. But will you let me do one thing before we part for now?"

"Anything!" Alice gasped, her bosom heaving and her insides fluttering and coiling.

Mirana smiled. She placed a delicate hand directly on one of Alice's breasts and gently squeezed and caressed it as she gave the girl one more sweet, open-mouthed kiss. Alice moaned and sighed and arched her back, forcing her breast harder into Mirana's cupped hand. Her hips bucked slightly and she panted in desire, never wanting the beautiful moment to end.

When the Queen at last drew back Alice was flushed so darkly that her cheeks were almost red. Her gaze blended with Mirana's and neither of them felt the slightest bit of shame or wrong-doing.

"Until tomorrow, sweet Alice," Mirana said, and with a final gentle squeeze to Alice's breast she glided back into the Palace.

Alice remained against the wall, breathing heavily and trying to process all the feelings and sensations that continued to assail her.

She did not see Tarrant Hightopp concealed behind a rose bush not twenty feet from her. And she certainly did not see his angry and jealous orange eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story featuring an Alice who may be in love with Queen Mirana. For now I will leave it as it stands. I may or may not continue it; but I cannot continue it now because I don't know where I would want it to go. So I think I'll leave it as it is, at least for now. It is up to the reader to form his or her own conclusions of whether or not Alice and Mirana will end up together. But I did feel the need to try to write a piece for one woman being free to love another woman.

All comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Alice is torn between her love for Tarrant and her love for Mirana. But who will she choose?

Special thanks to Ngoc Chau for her advice and ideas on how same-sex affairs could be viewed in Underland.

**Who Shall It Be?**

"I think I love Tarrant, but when I am with you I feel the same way!" she choked out. "I'm so confused, Mirana!"

Mirana had not counted on this. She did not want to attempt to force Alice to love anyone against her will. That would be wrong and only cause pain, suffering, and guilt.

"Alice, do you feel, even if just a little, more for one of us than the other?" she asked gently.

Alice could barely think. She was against a wall and enjoying the tender touches of a woman she absolutely adored, perhaps even loved. Her desire for Mirana was undeniable. Her body yearned for something she did not understand, but the yearning was very, very real. She put her arms around Mirana and pulled her flush against her body and kissed her. She even parted her lips and felt Mirana eagerly part hers. Their tongues gently touched and caressed and slid over and around the others. Alice had to discover if she felt horrible and ashamed by kissing another woman.

To her surprise, she did not. It felt...right. It felt more than right. It felt wonderful! The heat between her thighs began to produce a moistness that Alice knew beyond a doubt was desire.

"Alice?" Mirana's eyelids fluttered and a becoming blush coloured the Queen's cheeks. "How did that feel?"

"It felt...it felt so good and so right!" Alice gasped.

Mirana sighed with relief and giggled in delight. "I love you, Alice! And I desire you as I have never desired another. When you are ready, and if you wish it, I will be happy to show you the physical pleasures of love. I'll love you and pleasure you and teach you everything there is to know about womanly love and happiness."

Alice's heart began to race and she grew so moist that she feared her pantalettes were soaked.

"Oh, Mirana! I think I would like that! But...I'm not ready just yet."

"It's all right, my dearest," Mirana said to her, stroking Alice's golden curls. "I do not want to pressure you into anything. But know that I love you and I can wait for as long as you need, no matter what you decide. But will you let me do one thing before we part for now?"

"Anything!" Alice gasped, her bosom heaving and her insides fluttering and coiling.

Mirana smiled. She placed a delicate hand directly on one of Alice's breasts and gently squeezed and caressed it as she gave the girl one more sweet, open-mouthed kiss. Alice moaned and sighed and arched her back, forcing her breast harder into Mirana's cupped hand. Her hips bucked slightly and she panted in desire, never wanting the beautiful moment to end.

When the Queen at last drew back Alice was flushed so darkly that her cheeks were almost red. Her gaze blended with Mirana's and neither of them felt the slightest bit of shame or wrong-doing.

"Until tomorrow, sweet Alice," Mirana said, and with a final gentle squeeze to Alice's breast she glided back into the Palace.

Alice remained against the wall, breathing heavily and trying to process all the feelings and sensations that continued to assail her.

She did not see Tarrant Hightopp concealed behind a rose bush not twenty feet from her. And she certainly did not see his angry and jealous orange eyes.

* * *

Tarrant watched Alice as she still lay back against the wall, her eyes closed and her breathing ragged. How could Mirana confuse her like this? How could the _Queen of Underland _tell Alice she loved her and go so far as to attempt to seduce her? It could only end in heartache for Alice! And His Alice deserved much better. She deserved to be loved by someone who would love her forever, cherish her, and even marry her and give her children if she desired.

"Mirana can give her none of those things!" he softly hissed in anger. "She can't!"

"Oh? What things, Tarrant?" a smooth voice purred into Tarrant's ear.

Tarrant flinched and almost cried out. Luckily he didn't and remained unseen by Alice.

Tarrant quickly moved further away until he was at a safe distance. Then he gritted his teeth and practically spat out his reply to the Most Irritating Feline in Underland.

"She can't give her the love and devotion she deserves! She can never marry her, you stupid beast! And she can't even publicly show her love for Alice! What sort of life would that be for My Alice?"

"Oh, Your Alice, is it?" Chessur asked silkily, "I'm not so sure. You saw and heard everything. And I can smell the girl's desire from here. It seems there are things the Queen can indeed give her."

"But she's confused, she even said so! And she also said that she loves me!" Tarrant said, just now recalling that part of Alice's admission.

"So what are you going to do about it, eh?" the cat purred, drifting in lazy circles around Tarrant's hat. "Are you going to tell her what you told me? Or are you going to let her enter this thing blindly with the Queen? After all, I highly doubt Mirana has yet told Alice that she would have to be a dirty little secret. Unless, of course, she thinks that Alice knows that. But _we_ both know that she doesn't. Or does she?" Chessur took a chance and rested on Tarrant's shoulder. The Hatter didn't shove him off.

"Of course not!" Tarrant said. "I'm sure of it! If Alice knew she would certainly never have even considered such a...a..."

"Relationship?"

"Yes," he admitted grudgingly. "There's nothing for it but to talk to Alice and..." Tarrant paused for a moment, deep in thought. "But do I dare tell her? I don't want to interfere with her happiness, but I love her and can't help how I feel! I don't want her to be hurt, but I also don't want her to come to me simply because she may decide that a life with Mirana is not right for her."

Chessur yawned and stretched. "Well, I must be off now. If I were you I'd take a chance and talk to her. And I'd do it as soon as possible. The girl is very impressionable and vulnerable right now."

"Yes, she is," Tarrant replied sadly. "I just hope that I can keep myself from taking advantage of that."

"So do I, Tarrant," the cat said, slowly vanishing, "so do I."

* * *

After entering the palace and "finding" Alice in the Gardens walking slowly about Tarrant asked her to Tea that evening.

"We'll even be alone! Mally's on a date with Nivens and Thackery is going to collect some herbs or some such things that only bloom at night."

Alice smiled but her eyes were tinged with sadness. "Of course, Tarrant. I'd love to!"

He caught her chin in his hand and gently lifted it. "My Alice, what is it? Why are you sad?"

"Oh, I'm not sad! Not really. I'm just..." She looked into Tarrant's eyes. "I think I'm very confused, Tarrant. Something has happened with me and I don't know what to make of it. I should be happy, perhaps, or perhaps not. I...I just don't know!"

Tarrant gently pulled Alice into an embrace and was surprised when she pressed herself against him tightly. He tightened his hold on her as well and whispered soothing words in Outlandish to her. Even though she couldn't understand him he knew that she felt the meaning and comfort that he meant by them. Slowly her body relaxed against his and then she lay her cheek against his chest.

"Tarrant, do you mind if I go with you now?"

"Of course not! Please do. There is no-one I'd rather be with."

Alice half-heartedly giggled against him. "But Tarrant, I'm afraid that I won't be very good company!"

"My dear, you are _always _good company to me. Come along and let's go home. I'll make us tea and I have some cookies that you should enjoy. And then you can tell me everything." He realised that he shouldn't have used the word "home" but Alice didn't seem to have noticed.

"Thank you, Tarrant. I really need you tonight."

Tarrant forced himself to not think Those Thoughts and he held her tighter for a moment. "I'm all yours, lass!"

Tarrant served the tea and cookies in his kitchen. Alice took her usual seat facing the stove and this time she did not place her hands in her lap fearfully. She looked ready to talk and Tarrant was relieved to see this. She looked nervous yet determined. He felt that she wanted to be able to make a decision about herself and Mirana soon; perhaps tonight.

Tarrant hoped so. He seated himself beside Alice instead of across from her. The table had four chairs but he wanted to be closer to Alice. He knew he needed it and felt that she did, too.

For several minutes they sipped and nibbled cookies in companionable silence. When Alice had consumed about half of her tea she suddenly straightened in her chair.

"Tarrant? I need to talk to you, as you already know. But I'm nervous; and even a little frightened. I don't know what you'll think of me and...I'm afraid." She looked down into her cup, unable to meet his eyes.

Tarrant reached over and took one of her hands gently into his. He had removed his gloves. He wanted to feel her tonight; as it could possibly be his last chance. Besides, he didn't want Alice to see his gloves and feel that he was in the slightest way dispassionate or inaccessible. Oh, how soft her hand was! Her tiny fingers sliding like satin between his calloused ones sent a shiver of delight down his spine.

"Alice, I would not, or could not, ever think badly of you. I love you! I accept you for who you are and always will. My love for you is unconditional."

He knew that she was not taking his declaration of love in a romantic way, but he wanted to speak the words nonetheless. Perhaps they would seep into her consciousness and she would understand his true meaning. But right now she needed a friend and he would be that for her. As much as it may rend his heart, he would be her friend.

Alice looked up at him and her eyes were misted with tears. "Tarrant! I...I love you, too! And I thank you for being here for me! I think I can talk to you now." What she didn't tell him was that her heart and her mind were confused. She loved him, didn't she? She was so sure of herself until she had felt stirrings of desire for Mirana. And then she had begun to doubt that she was a woman who was capable of loving a man. Perhaps she was indeed a woman who could only feel desire for, from, and love another woman.

"My Alice, don't be afraid. Talk to me. I'm here for you," Tarrant said gently, squeezing her hand.

The gentle squeeze sent pleasant shivers up Alice's arm and she blushed. "All right," she said. "Do you remember when I asked you if a woman could love another woman?"

"Yes. You said that you had feelings for the Queen." Tarrant had to fight to keep calm. _"Hold her, kiss her! Tell her that she's yours and not hers!" _the inner voices told him. But he had to keep them in check! He couldn't jeopardize her friendship, not to mention the possibility of her love because of those persistent voices!

"Yes, Tarrant. I...I think I love her, but I'm not certain. Today she told me that she loves me and that when I'm ready she will...um...show me how women can love each other." A deep blush swept from her cheeks down to the top of her bodice.

Tarrant once again had to fight the urge to grit his teeth. Instead he began to stroke Alice's fingers with his.

"How did that make you feel?" he asked her.

Alice swallowed nervously. "At first it felt so right. She kissed me, Tarrant. And then she...she touched..." She stopped and swallowed again. "She touched me on my...upper body."

_"She means her breast!" _a voice shouted in Tarrant's mind. _I know that! _he shouted back mentally. _Now shut up!_

"And did you like it?" he asked her softly, dreading her response. He had seen the entire thing. He had heard how Alice had moaned and saw how her knees had buckled from her desire.

"I did," she admitted. "Tarrant...I did like it." She didn't see his eyes momentarily flicker with sadness. "But then I began to think about it and I don't know if I...if I liked it because _she _touched me or because I'm a woman and I just enjoy the...touch."

Tarrant sighed with relief and Alice looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" he said quickly. "I was just thinking on what you've said. And you could very well be right. So, you think it's possible that you love Mirana as a dear friend, and because you enjoyed a kiss and a touch from her, that it may not be a romantic love, but a passionate response from your body?"

Alice smiled at him and Tarrant brightened. He smiled in return and this time she squeezed _his _hand.

"Exactly! But I'm not sure, Tarrant.. You see, I don't have anyone to compare her touch to, and I'm not a...a loose woman! At least I hope I'm not. But I am confused. What if I don't love her in that way but my body responded because I am ready to love? But, on the other hand, what if I do love her? What then?"

"Alice, may I say a few things?" Tarrant gently interrupted.

"Of course!" Alice seemed relieved. "Please do!"

"Well, first of all, you are a woman, and a passionate and loving one at that." Alice smiled, pleased. "And you adore Mirana, who is very beautiful and sensual. But Alice, do you know what being in love with her would be like for you? I don't mean the physical aspects, or even the emotional ones. I am referring to your social status and what it would mean for you to be her consort."

Alice's brow furrowed and she gasped. She had obviously not thought that part out!

"Well, I'm not saying you would not be happy, Alice. But you should be aware that Mirana will be expected to marry someday and bear children. Now, she may indeed be allowed to have a consort, but that consort is not allowed to give or receive affection in public. In fact, consorts are expected to be completely secret. However, we've known of some in the past and just looked the other way as long as his or her behaviour was discreet. So, if you love Mirana and are willing to be her consort, you will be expected to be discreet at all times; preferably not known of at all. And marriage is impossible. It is simply not done."

Alice's face registered shock and horror. "Why...why did she not tell me any of this?" she whispered brokenly, tears suddenly beginning to stream down her now pale face.

Tarrant released her hand and leaned over and took her in his arms. Her pressed her face against his neck and let her cry.

"Shhh...it's all right, My Alice! Likely she thought that you knew! It is so easy for us to remember that you are not from Underland! So many other things are permissible and possible here, but a same-sex affair with a royal is not one of them."

Alice whimpered and hiccuped and Tarrant stroked her back and her hair for many minutes until the blonde's heaving body began to relax. He whispered comforting words into her ear and continued to hold her.

"She...she should have told me!" Alice said angrily. "She should have told me, Tarrant!"

Tarrant stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I know, my dear Alice, I know. But the important thing is how you feel about it. Are you all right to sit and talk some more?"

Alice nodded and when they sat Tarrant handed her his handkerchief. He did not dry the tears she had shed on his neck. He cherished the fact that he was the one to hold and comfort her when she was in pain.

"Tarrant, if it's true that I just...that I just enjoyed the...touching, then it could be that I can indeed be truly in love with a man, am I correct?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Correct, lovely Alice! However, there is one way you can find out."

"Find out? How?" Then she blushed and glared at him with irritation. "Tarrant! Do you mean I should let some strange man kiss me and touch me like that?"

"Of course not!" he hastily reassured her. "I mean, perhaps..." Now _he _was the one who was nervous. "Perhaps, if you are not completely averse to the idea..." He couldn't finish. _"Tell her!" _the voices shouted, but he could not. Not just yet. He took a sip of the now cold tea but it did not repulse him. It rather comforted him. What he had been about to say could have cost him his friendship with Alice.

"Tarrant? Tell me, please!" Alice said. She reached up and touched Tarrant's cheek. Why was he so nervous? He had been so straightforward and so comforting until now. Now he was suddenly afraid to talk to her. Why? She stroked his cheek and he turned to her, his eyes emerald with a hint of violet. She smiled. His eyes were so beautiful. They were one of the many things she loved about him. Her hand froze momentarily. Love? Yes, she had been so certain she was falling in love with Tarrant before Mirana had begun to behave romantically towards her. She smiled again and resumed stroking his cheek. Tarrant was blushing as he gazed at her and that gave her the courage to ask him again.

"Tarrant? It's all right, whatever it is. Please tell me what you want to say!"

Tarrant steeled himself. "Well, I was going to ask you if you would mind if I kiss you, Alice."

"Kiss me? Do you want to, Tarrant, or are you just trying to help me find out if I am a woman who could love a man?" Her tone was light and teasing. She felt so much better now. She still wasn't entirely certain if a man's touch would be right for her, but she was certain that she wanted to find out!

"Well," he said, wringing his hands in his lap as he continued to blush and stare helplessly into her cornflower blue eyes that were sparkling with more than just a hint of mischief, "I think I would like to kiss you very much, Alice."

"Well then, why don't you?" she asked. "I need to know, Tarrant, and besides, I think I would like to kiss you, too."

Tarrant suddenly stood, knocking his chair over. He ignored it and took her hands in his and lead her into the front room. Alice followed silently as they seated themselves on the sofa. He gazed into her eyes as he slowly leaned forward.

Tarrant licked his bottom lip and Alice was mesmerized by the sight. She had almost forgotten how very lovely his mouth was. His rich red lips were lush and moist and curved in a slightly sensual way that made her breath quicken in anticipation.

Anticipation? Then perhaps she wasn't... And then he kissed her. Alice sighed in pleasure as his mouth pressed softly against hers. She didn't move for a moment, and then when he parted his lips slightly she eagerly parted hers and sought out his tongue.

Oh, she was responding to him! Her delicate little tongue twined with his and he savoured the feel, the smell, and the taste of her. She was lemony and feminine and so uniquely Alice. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer and in response she wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss.

Tarrant's mouth was so wondrously sweet! He tasted of cherries and cream and a hint of something musky, masculine and sensual. Then he pulled her closer and shivers ran up and down her spine. When he tilted his head to change the angle Alice felt the tell-tale moisture begin to form between her thighs. Perhaps she...

Tarrant couldn't help himself. He brought one hand around to the front of her body and cupped a breast. Yes! Uncorseted, as he had hoped. He felt her shudder but she didn't stop him. She...she wasn't stopping him! He gently squeezed her breast and she sighed. She broke the kiss but closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"Please, Tarrant, don't stop!"

He didn't. He pressed and squeezed her breast. When he ran his thumb over her nipple she gasped and pressed her breast harder into his hand. She had done this with Mirana, he knew, but he didn't care. She was enjoying _his _touch and she wasn't asking him to stop! Quite the opposite, in fact!

Tarrant dared to go a bit further. He gently pushed her back against the plush pillow against the arm of the sofa and looked into her face. She was flushed and panting. He gave her a questioning look and even though she did not know what he intended, she nodded.

Tarrant held her arms at her sides and bent down and took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. He heard her moan as he sucked on her tender mound through the thin cloth of her blouse. He suckled at her nipple and she squirmed delightfully and gasped.

"Oh, Tarrant, yes! Please, more!" She had never felt so aroused! Not even when Mirana had caressed her breast. The more she was experiencing with Tarrant the more she knew that her feelings for Mirana were misguided and confused. She _did _love Tarrant! She didn't know if he felt the same for her, but from the way he was behaving she knew there was hope that he either did already or he could! Either way, the sensations assaulting her body and the love and affection sweeping through her were more than enough right now.

Tarrant sucked hard on her nipple and she cried out. He still held her arms firmly to her sides but her involuntary struggling only heightened her desire. Then he did something that completely surprised her. He took the neckline of her blouse in his teeth and pulled downwards, scattering the buttons and leaving her upper body completely exposed to him.

Tarrant's eyes changed to deep golden as he gazed unabashedly at her beautiful body. Her flushed and heaving breasts drew him like a magnet and he bent down and laved his tongue over one nipple, then the other. He kissed, licked, sucked, and then took one nipple between his teeth and _tugged._ Alice bucked against him and made a choked sound that he could swear was...

Alice had never felt such pleasure before! It was better than she could have ever imagined! The moistness between her legs became wetness and bolts of desire shot straight to her maidenhood, teasing and winding about her sex until it throbbed mercilessly. She was experiencing something that was uncoiling inside of her and pushing her towards something. Something just out of reach, but so close, so close! When he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged, she cried out hoarsely and bucked her lower body uncontrollably. She had just had her first orgasm!

Tarrant grinned in sheer delight. She had climaxed from his pleasuring of her breasts alone? Well then, if she allowed him, he would make her climax several more times tonight! But he didn't want to frighten her off, so he forced himself to pull back from her.

"You're beautiful, My Alice," he whispered and released her arms.

Breathing heavily and enjoying the afterglow of her pleasure she gazed at Tarrant. This man, this loving, caring, thoughtful and selfless man was giving her something so special and precious that she didn't know what to say.

"Tarrant," she began, but he interrupted her.

"My Alice, have I gone too far?" he asked her, clearly worried.

She giggled. "Oh, Tarrant, how can you ask such a thing! You've given me the most incredible pleasure I've ever had! You are proving to me that not only are you a loving and incredible man, but that I love you!" She gasped. She had told him! What if he didn't love her?

Tarrant froze. She had just said that she loved him, but then she had gasped. Did that mean that she didn't?

Alice saw the stricken look on his face and suddenly felt a peace and certainty that she had never felt before. But she had to reassure him right away!

"Tarrant, I meant it. I love you! I was certain that I loved you before Mirana and I began to... Never mind. I just don't know how you feel. But if I'm being presumptuous..."

Tarrant's mouth was suddenly on hers and his arms were scooping her up against his chest. Alice gasped into his mouth and this time they both giggled. He practically sprinted to his bedroom and then stopped and very carefully lowered his precious burden to his bed.

"I love you, My Alice. I've been telling you, but you never truly heard me. I'm in love with you, Alice. I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember when I first started loving you!" He paused and sat beside her. "But I...I can't just expect you to let me make love to you now. I...I'm sorry. I got carried away and..."

"Tarrant, hush!" Alice pulled him atop her and kissed him soundly. "Tarrant, if you love me and I love you... Wait." She cleared her throat. "I think I need to know something, Tarrant."

"What is it?" he asked her, wondering if she was thinking about Mirana again.

"I need to know if I can experience the most _complete _pleasure from a man." She grinned.

"Ah, I see. Do you want me to..."

"Yes, Tarrant. Use those teeth of yours and undress me completely and then pleasure me until I scream your name!"

"Alice, I'll do anything you want me to do! But I..._we, _need to be certain that I'm not taking advantage of you."

"What?"

"What if you are vulnerable and impressionable and you wake up tomorrow and regret this?"

Alice understood. "Tarrant, I know my own mind. If you recall, I told you that I knew I loved you before I even thought that I could possibly love Mirana. I was so frightened that you may not return my feelings that I lost my Muchness and never told you how I feel. And then this entire thing with...

Please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I love you, Tarrant Hightopp. I know I do. With all my heart and soul, I'm yours, if you'll have me."

Tarrant's eyes were so gorgeously green and violet that Alice was stunned by their beauty. The softened expression on his face, the hopeful smile, the glistening of tears...

"Are ye sure, lass?" He had to give her one last chance. He had to. She had to be absolutely certain.

"Yes, Tarrant! I'm sure. I've never been so certain of anything in my life." She smiled gently and touched his lips, tracing her finger over them until he smiled and revealed the endearing gap. Alice giggled and slid her finger to it and pressed gently into it. Tarrant closed his eyes and suckled her finger, not realizing that Alice was becoming more aroused by the moment.

Oh, this sensation reminded her of how his mouth felt on her nipples! And she never would have thought that him sucking on her finger could feel so incredibly erotic. She could feel that her pantalettes were completely soaked.

"Tarrant, please..." She gasped and groaned when he sucked harder on her finger, drawing it further into his mouth. "Please..."

"Please wha', lass?" he mumbled around her finger.

"Please...I ache!"

"Whar de yeh ache, lass?" he teased her. Yes, he was going to make her say it! He opened his eyes and gazed at her with loving mischief.

Alice swallowed nervously, but with anticipation. She knew he would give her what she needed.

"I...I ache _here, _Tarrant!" She took his hand and slid it under her skirt and to her wet undergarment.

"Well, then, Ah'll nae keep ye waitin' when yer achin' sew much, Mah Alice!"

Tarrant pushed her back onto the bed and Alice was surprised when he didn't undress. He didn't hesitate to rip her skirt from her with both his hands and his teeth and toss the remains aside. He also didn't bother with her half-boots. He just leaned down and began to lick her soaking wet and heated core through her pantalettes.

Alice gasped so loudly that she momentarily choked. Tarrant seized her hips and held her firmly while he knelt on the floor and pulled her closer to his hungry mouth. At first she was scandalized despite her intense desire, but her mind effortlessly swept that thought aside at the pleasure of his tongue and teeth scraping along her wet slit and grazing against the hyper-sensitive nub just under the top of her folds.

She squirmed and panted and within moments she was begging him to remove the offending garment. Tarrant grinned in satisfaction at her response and pulled them completely off of her. When he returned to her delicious maidenhood he laved his tongue over her and sucked hard on her tiny nubbin. Alice wrapped her booted feet around his head and urged him on. Her arching back and glorious moans kept him tasting of and teasing her. When he poked his long tongue inside her and curled it she bucked hard and orgasmed so powerfully that her legs pulled his face to her sex so firmly that he couldn't breathe. He didn't mind, however. He would die a happy man...

But she released him and lay still for a moment, panting and desperately trying to catch her breath. It was time. Tarrant stood and removed his clothing in record time. Alice scooted back on the bed and he climbed atop her.

"Are ye ready fer meh?" he asked, again peering into her eyes to make certain before it was too late.

"Yes, Tarrant! I love you!" Her eyes glowed and she looked happier than he had ever seen her. "Please claim me and make me yours now and forever!"

Tarrant took a deep breath and he saw Alice do the same. They both knew she would experience pain and were bracing for it. He slowly began to press his surprisingly long and thick length into her small body.

He was so large! Alice felt that there was no possible way that he would actually fit inside her; but she knew that was absurd. Of course he would! A woman was made for this! She would be all right. Besides, that _craving longing scorching need _inside her could only be sated by him. By his hardness and his...cock! Yes, his cock inside of her would ease that ache.

Alice impatiently tugged on Tarrant's hair. "Push yourself inside me, Tarrant!" she hissed. "I need you! I need this! Please!" Her eyes were so filled with beautiful longing and desperation that Tarrant was compelled to oblige her.

He plunged into her until their bodies touched. Alice screeched and her nails sank into his shoulders. But through her pain she felt the need already beginning to be satisfied. She began to pound her fists on his back in impotent frustration. She needed more! Much more!

"Move! Please move, Tarrant!" Alice was so desperate that she looked into his golden eyes. "Don't be gentle with me! I can take it! I need it!"

And he gave her what she wanted and needed; and...what he needed.

After some minutes of vigourous pumping and pounding and sweating and groaning they reached their peaks of pleasure. Tarrant reached it first as he could no longer hold back. But he remained hard enough to bring Alice to her peak before he began to soften.

Panting and utterly spent, they lay together side by side.

"That...that was...incredible!" Alice gasped. "I never knew this part of love could be so wondrous! Oh, Tarrant, I need to make up to you the pleasure you did not receive!"

"Wha' de ye mean?" he asked. "Ah've nevah bin sew happeh an' satisfied in mah life! Th' lass Ah luv luvs meh back and mah body hae nevah bin sew...sew..." He smiled. He found a good word! "Fulfilled!"

Alice giggled. "Mine either!"

"Mah Alice?"

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"Are ye happeh?"

"More than happy, Tarrant. I'm in love and loved and I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm so happy that I think my heart will burst! I feel like I can fly! Like I could..."

"Dew six impossibeh thins?"

She giggled again. "More than that, Tarrant!"

"Well, Ah onleh wan' one, Mah Alice."

"What is that, my beautiful Hatter?"

"Marreh meh?"

Alice rolled onto her side and peered into his eyes. They were the brightest emerald green she had ever seen and the flecks of violet...yes. He loved her. He loved her so much that she knew he meant it.

"Yes, Tarrant! I'll marry you!" She had no doubt whatsoever. Not in her mind, her heart, or her soul.

Tarrant gazed into her cornflower blue eyes and saw the love, sincerity, and certainty in them. He sighed in relief and utter happiness. He knew that she was never going to be confused again. She knew her mind. And he had three impossible things already. One, he was loved by Alice! Two, she was going to marry him! And three, nobody, even the Queen of Underland, would ever come between them. Ever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this happy ending for Alice and Tarrant as much as I enjoyed writing it. All comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for sexual content.

Warning - contains sex between women and female masturbation.

Alice and Mirana are in love. But can Alice accept the inevitable complications?

Chapter 3 - This is the conclusion of "Is This So Wrong?" and this is the alternate ending for Alice and Mirana. For the alternate ending for Tarrant and Alice, see Chapter 2.

**The Queen's Consort**

"Alice, do you feel, even if just a little, more for one of us than the other?" she asked gently.

Alice could barely think. She was against a wall and enjoying the tender touches of a woman she absolutely adored, perhaps even loved. Her desire for Mirana was undeniable. Her body yearned for something she did not understand, but the yearning was very, very real. She put her arms around Mirana and pulled her flush against her body and kissed her. She even parted her lips and felt Mirana eagerly part hers. Their tongues gently touched and caressed and slid over and around the others. Alice had to discover if she felt horrible and ashamed by kissing another woman.

To her surprise, she did not. It felt...right. It felt more than right. It felt wonderful! The heat between her thighs began to produce a moistness that Alice knew beyond a doubt was desire.

"Alice?" Mirana's eyelids fluttered and a becoming blush coloured the Queen's cheeks. "How did that feel?"

"It felt...it felt so good and so right!" Alice gasped.

Mirana sighed with relief and giggled in delight. "I love you, Alice! And I desire you as I have never desired another. When you are ready, and if you wish it, I will be happy to show you the physical pleasures of love. I'll love you and pleasure you and teach you everything there is to know about womanly love and happiness."

Alice's heart began to race and she grew so moist that she feared her pantalettes were soaked.

"Oh, Mirana! I think I would like that! But...I'm not ready just yet."

"It's all right, my dearest," Mirana said to her, stroking Alice's golden curls. "I do not want to pressure you into anything. But know that I love you and I can wait for as long as you need, no matter what you decide. But will you let me do one thing before we part for now?"

"Anything!" Alice gasped, her bosom heaving and her insides fluttering and coiling.

Mirana smiled. She placed a delicate hand directly on one of Alice's breasts and gently squeezed and caressed it as she gave the girl one more sweet, open-mouthed kiss. Alice moaned and sighed and arched her back, forcing her breast harder into Mirana's cupped hand. Her hips bucked slightly and she panted in desire, never wanting the beautiful moment to end.

When the Queen at last drew back Alice was flushed so darkly that her cheeks were almost red. Her gaze blended with Mirana's and neither of them felt the slightest bit of shame or wrong-doing.

"Until tomorrow, sweet Alice," Mirana said, and with a final gentle squeeze to Alice's breast she glided back into the Palace.

Alice remained against the wall, breathing heavily and trying to process all the feelings and sensations that continued to assail her.

She did not see Tarrant Hightopp concealed behind a rose bush not twenty feet from her. And she certainly did not see his angry and jealous orange eyes.

* * *

Alice slept poorly that night. She was so confused! Only several days ago she had been so certain that she was in love with Tarrant. She had loved him ever since...well, ever since she met him as a little girl, actually. Of course they both recognized that they shared a very special and intimate Bond, but for it to blossom she would have to grow into a woman.

Well, she was a woman now. A fully grown, capable and confident young woman; a woman who was more than ready to fall in love and be loved in return. And one who began to more and more feel the pleasurable, yet disturbing, longings in her body.

When Mirana had kissed her and fondled her breast Alice had felt her maidenhood dampen and a strange, warm tingling feeling sweep from her breasts to her belly.

Alice tossed her head against the pillow. White satin, of course. Every elegant bed chamber in Mirana's Palace was white and had only the best of white fabrics. She still felt a bit out of place being housed in the Palace. Yes, she was the Champion, but she was still Alice Kingsley of London, England as well! She wasn't of this world. Yes, she had adopted it and would never wish to leave it now, but to reside in the Palace? Perhaps she should ask Mirana for a small cabin outside the Palace walls. Perhaps one near to Tarrant.

Oh, but Mirana's touch! Alice licked her suddenly dry lips. Lips. Dark, lush, soft feminine lips caressing her own so lightly, sensually and affectionately. A tongue that was gentle and wet and delicately sliding across hers...

Alice groaned. The embarrassing wetness was returning between her thighs and her breasts were beginning to have that strange heavy sensation that she had experienced in the Garden with Mirana. Her nipples were hard and without thinking twice Alice sat up and pulled off her nightgown and her pantalettes. There was nothing for it. She knew that the only relief she would find from these powerful stirrings within her would be if she...touched herself.

Alice closed her eyes in shame. Only loose women did such things, didn't they? There had only ever been one conversation that her mother had with her youngest daughter about such things. Alice was twelve years old, and one afternoon after Service, Helen Kingsley had gone with Alice to her bedroom and told the girl to sit on her bed.

Alice remembered staring fixedly at the small blue rabbits that decorated her comforter, wondering if she was in trouble for something. But then her mother launched into a seemingly rehearsed and stilted speech about the morals all "blossoming" young women must know. Among those morals were instructions on how to behave towards her own body. She must never touch herself save for dressing and bathing; and she must never allow a boy or a man to touch her in her "private" areas. And she must never touch herself to explore or soothe any strange sensations that she would experience while entering womanhood. And she must never look upon another woman with "attraction." Such thoughts were very immoral and wrong and should never even be considered.

Now Alice remembered why she felt so guilty about even the thought of touching herself; never mind the fact that she was feeling intense desire for another woman. Such things were forbidden!

Or were they? Above, they most certainly were. But Mirana had said that in Underland such relationships were uncommon, but they were most definitely not forbidden.

Sighing, Alice realised that she was attempting to assuage her own guilt; but surely if Mirana said that such things were natural and not wrong, then perhaps she was correct. After all, who would know better than the Queen of Underland what was moral and what was not?

Alice cupped a breast with one hand and moaned softly as she enjoyed the feeling of her breast's heaviness and the hard and suddenly sensitive nipple. She pinched the pink bud experimentally, delighting in the tingling bolt that shot straight to her sex. Then she squeezed and kneaded the breast as Mirana had. It felt so soft and full and almost as if it wanted to burst free of its skin!

Feeling bolder now, Alice slid her other hand to the moist golden curls at the apex of her thighs. Tentatively she pushed her index finger into her soft, wet folds. Ooh...nice! She pushed her finger further down. Oh! Her opening was so slick that it wasn't just wet; it had a slick feeling that she had never known was possible. Why was she slick there instead of merely wet? Most curious...

Her finger traced the opening and the slickness and moisture there increased. So did her sensitivity. Alice squeezed her nipple harder and began to gently twist it as she moved the finger of her other hand back upwards to the tiny organ of her greatest sensitivity. What was it called? Yes; her clitoris. It was an incredible source of pleasure! She had never had any idea! Even the slightest touch was enough to make her shudder deliciously. Soon, she seemed to know what to do naturally.

Her hand left her breast and gripped the edge of the mattress as she dipped the index finger of her other hand slightly into her open core and moistened her finger before returning to her clitoris That made her tiny organ become increasingly sensitive and swollen. Soon, Alice discovered the tiny part of her that she had never known existed. A very tiny part hidden beneath the folded hood of her clitoris. When she ran her fingernail over it she was thinking of Mirana. How would Mirana touch her there?

Oh...she could no longer think! Her hips bucked and she began squirming and gasping loudly. But she was so close, so close! She didn't know what she was close to, but she knew she needed desperately to find out! She stroked the tiny organ faster and harder, not caring that she was sweating profusely now and her hair was sticking to her face, neck and breasts.

Suddenly her entire nervous system focused on the tiny organ that she was stroking and every nerve ending and muscle in her body seemed to clench tightly as she finally reached a peak of pure pleasure that she could only think of as the ultimate peak of sensitivity and...yes...heaven in Underland.

As she lay in her guilty satisfaction, Alice couldn't help but think of Mirana again and again. She did not find solace or rest in her dreams.

* * *

The following morning Thackery asked her if she was going to take Tea with himself, the Hatter, and Mallymkin. Alice politely refused. She was too ashamed to see Tarrant. He had been so kind and understanding yesterday, but after last night she was simply too embarrassed to see him. What if he asked her about Mirana? What if he wanted to continue their conversation about her desires?

She could not bear that; not today. But neither could she face Mirana. Not now.

Thackery's ears lowered and his lips quivered. "Hatter will be so upset that Alice doesn't want his tea! Or Thackery's scones! Delicious tea and delicious scones!"

"I'm sorry, Thackery. I just can't. Please apologize to Tarrant for me. But I cannot leave the Palace.

Thackery peered into her face. The Mad Hare didn't seem to believe her. Alice was suddenly nervous. Thackery was Mad, yes, but he was far more perceptive than most gave him credit for.

She blushed and turned her face away. "I'm sorry, Thackery."

Alice left the Queen's kitchen and headed to her office where she was becoming accustomed to conducting Trade Negotiations with other Lands. Even some small areas and Clans of the Outlands were opening up for more trading opportunities since the fall of the Red Queen.

Ah, peace and quiet for awhile! Alice wrote several letters, replied to several others, and wrote up a list of prices and items that Mirana's Crafters had available for Crims.

It must have been several hours, for her back was aching and her neck was stiff. Alice stood and stretched and then saw that there was an envelope on the floor. Someone had slipped it beneath her door rather than knock and speak to her directly.

When she opened the envelope she discovered why. It was from Tarrant. He clearly had wanted to respect her wishes and let her be.

_My Dearest, Dearest Muchiest Alice,_

_I missed you so dreadfully at Tea that I don't know what to say as to how much I missed you! Thackery told me you couldn't come and that you seemed sad. Was it something I said to you yesterday? Are you hurting? _

_I'll apologize or do anything you want or need if only you won't be sad or avoid seeing me. I'll even let you wear my hat! I don't care what Mally says. I miss you and need you, My Alice. Please, please spare my heart and come see your oldest friend._

_Your Mad and Sad Hatter, _

_Tarrant Hightopp_

Alice squeezed her eyes tightly shut to stem the tears that were threatening to form. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings! She had only intended to miss one Tea, that was all!

She returned to her desk and selected her finest quill. Lovingly, she penned a note to Tarrant and explained that nothing was wrong. She had simply had a poor night's rest and that she was thinking on their conversation yesterday. She needed some time alone, nothing more. She would see him at Tea tomorrow.

Alice rose and went to the window and opened it. Within moments a dove lit upon the windowsill and Alice placed the envelope in the bird's open beak. "Tarrant Hightopp," she said, and the dove flew away.

* * *

Alice and Mirana had a picnic in the Garden for lunch and Alice found herself quickly relaxing. Mirana gazed at her constantly and with such adoration that the young woman found herself slipping into a state of calm and bliss.

Mirana was so lovely and ethereally charming. And today, when she took Alice's hand and stroked her fingers Alice returned the affectionate gesture. It felt so good and so right.

"Alice?" Mirana said, "I just want to tell you that I couldn't stop thinking of you yesterday. I...I even had trouble sleeping." The Queen sounded shy and embarrassed at her admission.

Alice snapped to renewed attention. "Mirana? You, too? I...I couldn't sleep well last night, either."

Mirana shyly leaned over and barely brushed her soft lips over the girl's cheek. "Dare I hope it was because you were thinking of me?" The Queen's breath ghosted over Alice's cheek and Alice shivered. Mirana smiled and then placed her hand on Alice's knee.

Alice blushed, then giggled. "Yes, it was because of you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and what you said and what you, um, did."

Mirana smiled. "Well, dear Alice, I dare to be bold once more. Would you like to come to my bedchamber?" When she saw Alice hesitate she hurried on. "Please, do not feel that you must. As I said, I do not wish to pressure you into anything. Simply say the word and I shall not broach the subject again. It will be entirely up to you."

Alice suddenly felt desire sweep through her body again as she gazed into Mirana's chocolate eyes. "Mirana? I'd...love to. But you must...show me."

"It will be my pleasure, dear Alice. And yours, I promise you."

The Queen's bed chamber was almost twice as large as the rest of the chambers in the Castle and easily twice as plush. Mirana favoured extremely fluffy pillows and chair seats and her enormous bed was so inviting that Alice almost felt drawn to it as if by magic.

"Please Alice, just follow my lead. There is nothing for you to fear."

Alice smiled nervously and yet she was so eager to learn what her lover had to teach her!

Mirana smiled again and began to undress herself. Alice did the same, but even though she could feel the Queen's eyes on her she couldn't raise her own to Mirana. She felt heat suffuse her body and knew it was a mixture of her blushes and rising desire.

Suddenly a marble-white hand cupped Alice's chin and tilted her head upwards. Mirana's deep brown doe-eyes captivated Alice and sent a bolt of desire so powerfully through her that her knees buckled and she fell backwards onto the comforter.

A cherubic giggle drifted to Alice's ears and then she felt soft hands on hers pulling her upright into a sitting position. When Alice saw the Queen's naked body for the first time her eyes widened in disbelief.

Never had she beheld such female loveliness! Mirana was pale as marble all over and without a single blemish. She had black eyebrows but the triangle of hair between her thighs was as white as the hair on her head. Without thinking, and without even asking for permission, Alice slowly reached out and touched the hair. It was soft and gently curling. It was also surprisingly silky compared to her own, which was slightly more coarse.

Then Alice drew back. "I...I beg your pardon!"

Mirana giggled. "Alice! It's all right. Do you love me?"

Alice hesitated. Mirana tilted the young woman's head upwards again and gazed into her cornflower blue eyes so tenderly that Alice felt her heart melt and her maidenhood moisten in desire.

"Yes, Mirana! Yes, I love you!"

"Then why should you beg my pardon? I love you, dear Alice. I love you and want to lie with you today and every day. And every night."

Alice blushed furiously. "But Mirana, I still don't know what to do!"

Mirana knelt before Alice and Alice gasped. "You shouldn't be kneeling!"

"Alice, my dear, I'm not the Queen right now. I'm your Mirana. I'm your lover. Relax and forget all formalities, please."

Alice smiled shyly. "Very well. Now..."

"Shhh..." Mirana whispered, gazing directly at Alice's breasts. "Ummm...you have lovely breasts, my Alice," she said. "Now, just stay still and enjoy this. Try to relax."

Alice took a deep breath and relaxed. She nodded and Mirana leaned forward. She placed her hand over one of the blonde's breasts and kneaded and squeezed gently. Alice sighed and closed her eyes. Then Mirana's other hand covered her other breast and pinched the nipple gently. The dual sensation of squeezing and pinching caused the girl to gasp and then moan. More wetness began to soak her sex and of their own volition her hands covered Mirana's, silently asking her to work her breasts harder.

It felt so good! So much better than her own pathetic attempts in her bed last night. The Queen's hands were skillful and their coolness caused her nipples to harden even more. Alice heard strange sounds coming from her own throat and wasn't sure if they were gasps, moans, or both.

After several minutes of this delightful play Mirana joined Alice on the bed. But now Alice was eager to touch Mirana's breasts. When she did she gasped.

"Alice? What is it?"

"You...you're beautiful, Mirana! And you are so soft and I like the feel of your...breasts!"

Mirana's mouth quirked into a crooked smile and she winked. "Thank you! I'm so pleased that you approve! I find yours quite delightful as well!"

Alice blushed again, relieved that her body was to Mirana's liking. She lightly squeezed Mirana's breasts and was gratified to hear a sound of sound of breathy pleasure from the Queen. But when Alice saw her dark, rouged lips she forgot herself and her embarrassment and leaned forward to kiss her.

The lush and soft lips brushed across hers and Alice felt goose-flesh erupt all over her body. Yet again her maidenhood moistened and she felt a slight trickle between her thighs, but she didn't care! She pressed her mouth onto Mirana's and then used the tip of her tongue to coax Mirana's lips apart. Her tongue slid across the White Queen's and the passionate battle for dominance began.

Mirana let Alice set the pace. She was pleased that the girl was so eager and so giving! She could feel the passion in her Champion mist from her every pore. And her tongue! Yes, it was electric and sensual and vaguely tasting of lemon. Very pleasing, indeed! After their tongues swirled and twined Alice sucked on Mirana's tongue and the Queen giggled. She then broke the kiss and sat up.

"Alice, open your legs, please. And don't be shy! You are incredibly beautiful and I want to taste of you."

"Taste...taste of me?"

"Yes, taste of you. Trust me," she whispered, her eyes soothing the girl. Alice lay back obediently and parted her thighs.

Alice was tense, but when Mirana's lips brushed her knee and laved her tongue over the dimples there Alice covered her mouth to stifle her giggles at the ticklishness. But then her lover began to caress Alice's thighs with her fingertips and the girl's head slammed down onto the pillow in a sudden surge of pleasure.

"Hmmm...you smell of peaches and innocence and Slayer and my lovely Alice," she murmured.

Alice gasped as she saw Mirana stare directly at her sex. She reflexively tried to close her legs but Mirana quirked an eyebrow at her. Besides, she was on her elbows between them and there was no way that Alice could stop what was going to happen next. Not that she really wanted to stop it...

The moment the Queen's warm breath teased over her moist curls Alice gasped and tossed her head. Mirana smiled. The girl was so very sweet and innocent! Oh, the pleasure she would soon experience! Mirana inhaled deeply and was pleased with Alice's scent. And it had been so long since she had been with a woman. Her sex was almost as wet as Alice's and she couldn't wait to dip her tongue into the Uplander's maidenhood.

Alice cried out and her back arched when Mirana's tongue teasingly flicked over her slit and then lapped at the juices there. Oh, goodness, the pleasure! The exquisite sensations that Mirana gifted her with as she laved her tongue all over Alice's sex and then teasingly flicked it here and there. Alice was gasping and mewling and then Mirana's mouth covered her clit and she sucked hard.

"Oh, Mirana!" she screamed, her first orgasm at the Queen's attentions sweeping through her body. "Please, it's too much!"

"Nonsense!" Mirana said, and she continued to tease the helpless girl writhing beneath her. She took the ultra-sensitive bud into her mouth again, sucking and licking and then finally nipped it with her teeth. Alice bucked, moaned, cried out, and then came again.

"Now, I believe you are ready for more," Mirana said.

Alice was panting so hard she could barely speak. The Queen gently slid her finger into Alice's slit and the girl hissed and came again. She smiled broadly and Alice was obviously shocked, but delighted.

"Now," Mirana whispered silkily, I want you to stay as you are. I'm going to place my sex over your face and I want you to taste of me while I taste of you at the same time."

"But...you've already pleasured me, Mirana! I..."

"Hush, dear. Love and making love is not about keeping count."

Alice looked into Mirana's eyes and then she smiled. "You're right, of course! Let's try this!"

Mirana took her position over Alice and leaned down to press her mouth to her delicious sex once more. She was delicious! She could no longer remember the name of the woman who was once her lover long ago. Alice was perfect! She was loving, passionate, giving and beautiful. She was going to have to keep her!

Alice felt Mirana's mouth on her again and she couldn't help but moan. But she also saw the Queen's ample breasts dangling down and within reach! Alice grasped them and was delighted when Mirana gasped in pleasure. Well, she would soon experience _real _pleasure! She inhaled Mirana's scent and realised that the sex of a woman smelled very nice indeed! She gripped the tiny nipples between her fingers and squeezed them, each time eliciting a small sigh or a gasp. This was fun!

Alice buried her nose and mouth in Mirana's sex and the Queen cried out in ecstasy. Alice couldn't smile as she was too busy mimicking the things that Mirana had done to her. It was as pleasurable to give as it was to receive! That's what lovemaking must be all about, Alice realised. She licked and sucked and nipped at Mirana's tender flesh and with every cry and muffled gasp she herself was twitching and moaning with her own pleasure. She greedily lapped up Mirana's juices and swore that they tasted of peaches and marshmallows.

This was all so wondrous that Alice was nearly overwhelmed. After she had brought Mirana to orgasm three times and Mirana had brought her to two more, Alice fainted.

* * *

When she awoke Mirana was seated beside her, still gloriously naked and with a tray full of strawberries.

"I'm sorry, Mirana..."

"Shush. Here, have something to eat. You'll need your strength for later, dear."

Alice blushed and allowed Mirana to feed her strawberries. The beautiful chocolate eyes lovingly gazing into hers made her feel light-headed once more. But this time she blushed and smiled as the first strawberry teasingly slid over her bottom lip and then onto her eager tongue.

* * *

Tarrant was more agitated than ever. The last he had heard from Alice was three weeks ago! She was due for Tea the day following his desperate letter to her and she hadn't come yet. He hadn't even seen her in the Palace. Every day he searched for her and every day he failed to find her. As a matter of fact, he had begun to ask around and very few courtiers, guards, or staff had seen her.

Yes, they said, Alice was in the Castle. Yes, she was well. Yes, she had her meals but always alone with the Queen. No, Alice had not left the Grounds even once.

Tarrant was not only agitated, but he was getting angry. He had a nasty suspicion of what was going on, and if he was right, Alice was an innocent caught up in a wicked and cruel game of Mirana's. He had, just days before, hated even thinking the slightest ill of his Queen, but now he was almost certain. He didn't feel guilty. In fact, he let his mind drift back to when Mirana was a young Princess.

The White Princess was discovered to have a special magic uniquely her own. When she was still a child those closest to her realised that her lovely brown eyes could bestow a powerful enchantment. She could bat her eyelashes or simply catch someone's gaze and, more often than not, will the person to do whatever she wished. If she wanted someone to love her, they would. If she wanted someone to let her be, the person would leave her alone. She easily acquired clothes, toys, jewels, affection; anything she desired.

Later, she began to use her ability in diplomatic situations to keep peace and make people comfortable with her and with each other. It had been a great asset to the White Kingdom.

Tarrant had forgotten all about her Eyes. She had once even used her Eyes to try and charm him into her bed. It had failed. He knew that he loved Alice since she was a child. He knew that they were Soul Bond Mates. He just had to wait until she became a woman. So Mirana's eyes were ineffective with him. He knew her ability and that alone gave him a solid defense. Besides, she couldn't sway his love! But Alice was innocent and ripe for love and was the perfect target for Mirana's affections and charms.

But three weeks ago she had come to him for help. She had confided in him her strange and confusing feelings and desire for Mirana and it had not once crossed Tarrant's mind that Mirana would actually use her Eyes to charm Alice! And now she was essentially a prisoner in the Castle!

Tarrant slammed his fist down on the Tea table and accidentally shattered a tea saucer. Alice needed help!

Then he sobered. What if she didn't? What if she truly loved Mirana and was not a victim at all? Well, it did not matter. He would find out one way or another. If she was happy he would let her be even if it meant that his heart would shatter. But if she wasn't, he would free her. He would have to.

* * *

Alice sat in her bed chamber alone and miserable. She and Mirana had been so happy for those first few days; and then one day her lover had sat her down for a talk. She had held Alice in her arms and told her that she would need to learn a few Rules of Conduct.

Alice was not to display any "overt" displays of affection with Mirana in public. She could not tell anyone that they were in love. She would have to wake early each morning and sneak back to her own room so that they would not be discovered. And under no circumstances was she to leave the Palace grounds without her express permission.

Alice had been shocked. She had been stunned and hurt. If their love was not wrong or forbidden, why the secrecy? And why couldn't she come and go as she pleased? It made no sense to her. And why couldn't she go and have Tea with Tarrant? She also made sure that Alice was busy in her office while Tarrant was working. And when Tarrant was free Mirana would bring her to bed with her to make love.

At those times Alice was happy. But inevitably the loneliness and feeling of wrongness would set in.

She knew what she was now. She was the Queen's Consort, wasn't she? But if that is what she was, then she was also Mirana's Dirty Little Secret.

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Mirana finally held a formal Tea Party. She was annoyed that Tarrant Hightopp had to be there, as it would appear very strange if he wasn't. She loved her dear Alice and feared that if she saw the Hatter again that feeling would surface, or perhaps resurface, within her and she could lose her.

No, she couldn't! She could give Alice everything! Love, passion, pleasure that only a woman could give, and all the gowns and jewels that she could ever desire! What could Hatter give her? Well, love, of course, but also Tea and Madness? No, Alice was better off with _her. _

When the guests began to arrive Mirana gave Alice explicit instructions to not leave her side. Within moments Mirana spotted Tarrant and she told Alice to go and fetch the two of them squimberry punch. Obediently, Alice went to do so.

On her way to the refreshment table a tingling sensation on the back of her neck caused Alice to pause and turn around. Tarrant! He was staring at her, his eyes a deep blue. He looked sad, but when their gazes continued to hold, they began to slowly change to green once more. He smiled and Alice smiled back.

She looked terrible, Tarrant thought, as he saw Alice turn from Mirana and head towards the refreshment table. He had never seen her so pale before, even before her battle with the Jabberwocky. She actually looked a bit grey and the small smile that usually graced her mouth was absent. He willed her to look at him and she did! Their eyes locked and he saw surprise and then joy leap into her them. He felt his own spirits lift even though Mirana was on her way towards him.

Mirana was coming towards him! He refused to take his gaze off of Alice until the Queen approached him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Tarrant, welcome to the party!" she chirped. "Would you like to talk about our latest Trade Agreement with Crims? We'll have many hat orders coming in!"

"No, thank you, Your Majesty. I'd like to see Alice, please. Is there any reason you would refuse me that? We haven't seen each other for weeks," he said loudly so that everyone around them would hear him easily.

Mirana glanced around and saw that everyone had heard. She sighed.

"I don't know, Tarrant. Alice hasn't said anything about..."

And then Alice was there. "Tarrant!" She hurled herself into his arms. "I've missed you so! Where have you been?"

Mirana looked meaningfully at Alice. "Alice, dear, would you please fetch something for me from my bed chamber?"

Tarrant's hands automatically clenched into fists as Alice was forced to draw away from him. Alice looked utterly miserable.

"Of...of course, Your Majesty."

And then she was gone.

Mirana smiled at Tarrant and he smiled back at her.

But the Queen flinched when she saw his eyes burning an angry orange.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this conclusion for Mirana and Alice. I couldn't envision Alice being truly happy with Mirana for long, especially considering how she would have to remain a secret. All comments are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Alice is miserable being Mirana's consort and Tarrant is determined to persuade Mirana to free her. Will the Queen allow her love to leave her?

**Why Won't You Let Me Go?**

Tarrant swept Mirana into his arms and began to waltz with her. They both forced themselves to appear to be a happy couple enjoying a dance, but it was so far from the truth as to be utterly laughable. The Queen was embarrassed, nervous, angry, and feeling threatened, albeit emotionally. Tarrant was simply simmering with barely controlled rage. His eyes were still orange and neither he nor Mirana knew how he was managing to keep his temper from turning completely Red.

"Why in the Worst Pits of the Red Abyss are you keeping Alice against her will?" Tarrant finally managed to hiss into the Queen's ear as soon as he felt safe enough to do so. Just a moment earlier he would have cheerfully strangled her.

"How dare you say such a thing to me?" Mirana hissed back. "I didn't hear Alice complain, did you? Besides, I love her and she loves me. She's here by her own choice."

"And your magic!" he accused. "Don't think I don't remember how you can and do use those eyes of yours to enchant people, especially vulnerable and sensitive ones like My Alice!"

"Oh, _your _Alice, is she? I must be labouring under a delusion, than, Mr. Hightopp. I was under the impression that she lives here at the Palace and sleeps with me in my bed every night. Yes, Mr. Hightopp, _every _night."

Tarrant fought for self-control. It would not do for him to be seen threatening the Queen of Underland. No, not at all. He cleared his throat, twirled her just a little too rapidly, and then caught her back in his arms, slightly dizzy.

"I have never seen her look so miserable before!" he whispered angrily, "and not only that, but she is pale and looks ill! How can you, being the good and wonderful White Queen," he almost spat the last two words, "keep her here when she plainly is not only ill but very unhappy!"

Mirana stopped dancing at once and curtseyed to Tarrant even though the music had not stopped. "I will bid you a fond farewell for the present, Mr. Hightopp. I have something _private_ to deal with for a few minutes. Please, excuse me."

She glided away from him and Tarrant stood in the middle of the dance floor, fists clenched and still seething with rage.

* * *

Alice was sitting on Mirana's bed with her face buried in her hands, sobbing. Tarrant was so near, and yet so far away that he may as well be in a different world! All Mirana had to do was tell her to do something and she obeyed like a meek little slave!

Was this worth it? The pleasure of sharing her bed was undeniable, yet the fact that Mirana thought so little of her as to keep their love a secret and then cut her off from her best friend, not to mention forbidding her from leaving the Castle Grounds was something that Alice never dreamed her lover would do to her! Mirana had always seemed so kind and loving. Never before had Alice seen a darker side to her. Never before had she imagined that Mirana could show her such love and yet such disregard for her feelings outside of that love.

The door opened as soft as a whispering breeze, but Alice was instantly alert. She had become so attuned to the barely audible sound of Mirana entering and leaving this room that she probably sensed rather than heard her. She forced herself to stop sobbing and quickly wiped her face on her laced sleeve. It felt scratchy against her face but she didn't have anything softer available.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she said and kept her head lowered.

"Alice, darling, no need for such formality, even tonight!" Mirana glided over to her and pulled the girl's head to her breast and gently stroked her hair. "Hush, dear, everything is all right! Everything is perfect. We are in love and everything is as it should be."

"For you," Alice whispered, but instantly regretted it.

"What was that?" Mirana asked her.

"Um...nothing," Alice said. "Please, it was nothing."

"Alice," Mirana said, putting her hand on her chin and forcing her head up. "Tell me what you said."

Alice suddenly felt angry. "Very well. I said that everything is as it should be _for you! _It certainly isn't for me! You tell me you love me, and we love each other in bed, but other than that I'm nothing more than your dirty little secret! We can't show affection anywhere else and not only that, but you cut me off from my very best friend and you won't even allow me to leave the Grounds! That doesn't sound like love to me, Mirana. It sounds like you want me as nothing more than a love toy!"

Mirana was shocked, stunned, and almost at a loss for words. She peered into Alice's eyes, hoping that she could relax the girl. She focused her will on Alice and willed her to relax and to be happy and love her.

"I want to see Tarrant, right now! And I want to be able to come and go as I please? I think this is all a huge mistake! Why won't you let me go?"

Mirana closed her eyes and sighed. Alas, for some reason her Eyes did not work this time. However, when someone was very emotionally charged, or mentally incredibly strong, or even mentally unbalanced, she had very little success with her Charms.

"Alice," she said tenderly, "I'm sorry you feel this way. But our love is not a mistake! You just didn't realise that I cannot have a female lover and allow it to be public knowledge! I'm so sorry, but that is how things are here. I am expected to marry someday and bear a child to be the heir to my Throne. But I don't have to marry for quite some time! And even then, you and I could still..."

"No!" Alice cried out, standing. "I don't want to, Mirana! I was vulnerable and ready to love and be loved, but I made a huge mistake in choosing you. I told you I love Tarrant but somehow you convinced me that I loved you instead. But I was so very wrong! I don't love you, Mirana. Not...not in the way we have been...doing. I love you as a dear friend, but I am not _in _love with you!"

Mirana swallowed and placed a hand over her heart. Suddenly she was afraid. She was truly afraid. She loved Alice! She couldn't lose her now! Her heart began to race in sudden panic. How could she salvage this?

"Alice," she forced herself to say smoothly and soothingly, "I beg of you, give this...give _us _a chance. You are right. I have denied you too much. All I can say in my defense is that I haven't had love for so long...I've been lonely and heart-sick. And then I fell in love with you and you graced me with the precious gift of your love!"

Mirana looked into the girl's eyes once more. Alice was calmer now, but she still seemed angry. Would her Eyes succeed now?

"Alice, I will allow you your freedom."

Alice still looked doubtful. "Will you allow me to leave here?"

"Yes, darling."

"Will you free me from this relationship?"

Mirana hesitated. She had not expected this. She was certain she would be able to charm Alice again; calm her and set her fears to rest. After all, the girl loved her, she did! She must!

"Alice, give us another chance."

Alice turned her back to the Queen. "No. I'd like to gather my things and leave now."

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that, Alice. You are not in your right mind." Mirana straightened and assumed a posture of authority. "You _will _return to the party with me because too many questions will be asked if you do not. But you _will not _leave me and you _will not _so much as speak to the Hatter! Do you understand me?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, Mirana. I understand you."

* * *

Tarrant nearly dropped his glass of elderberry wine. Alice was back! Never mind that she was beside Mirana, she was back! Her eyes looked slightly swollen as if she had been crying, but he would soon soothe her. He would be here for her. He would rescue her from her misery if he had to die to do it.

Even if Alice did not or could not ever love him, he would still give anything and risk anything for her.

Tarrant approached them and bowed low. He kissed Mirana's coolly proffered hand and then seized Alice's and kissed it, but when he straightened at last, he kept her hand in his own.

"May I have this dance, Lady Alice?" he asked smoothly as he handed his glass to a passing servant.

He didn't even wait for her to answer before sweeping her into his arms and they began gliding across the floor to dance.

"Oh, Tarrant!" Alice whispered, on the verge of crying again, "you came! And you've not left! I was so certain that Mirana would have made you leave!"

Tarrant smiled as soothingly as he could. "She doesn't dare, My Alice. She knows that people would begin to ask questions, and that's something she won't risk." He looked down into her face and was so pleased to see the happiness in her eyes. But still, he had to know. He had to hear it from her.

"My Alice," he said, twirling her gently and then pulling her back against his chest, "are you happy here? Do you truly love Mirana?"

"No, and no! I am not happy here at all, Tarrant! I'm miserable. And I don't love her. I don't know why I thought I did! But she won't let me go. She said so. She said she won't allow it and that I'm not even supposed to speak with you. I'm afraid that..."

"That, what?" he whispered.

"That we are both in frightful trouble for speaking to each other!"

"Alice, nothing will happen to either of us. Mirana may be devious and have those Charming powers in her Eyes, but she would never..."

"Wait," Alice exclaimed, "what? Charming powers? Her Eyes?"

Tarrant clenched his jaw. "I knew it! I knew she was enchanting you! You see, My Alice, Mirana's eyes hold the power to Charm people. Now, some people are not susceptible to her, such as me. I'm too mentally unbalanced, you see."

Despite herself, Alice giggled. Tarrant smiled at this. Her Muchness was still there, just buried beneath misery and loneliness.

"And some other people are simply immune for some reason. But most people fall under her sway. That is how she is so successful at getting who and what she wants. It's how she is so successful at Diplomacy. And now...it's how she has been so successful at..."

"Seducing me," Alice finished with a shamed whisper.

"Now, none of that, lass! None of this is your fault! You are a loving woman who deserves to be loved by someone who will give you all his love and everything he can give! Someone who would die for you! Someone who would suffer any torment or torture before he would see you shed a single tear! Someone who would..."

Alice suddenly moved her hand to his neck and into his hair. Tarrant stopped speaking and peered down into her face, expecting to see fear, or perhaps disgust, but he saw neither of those things. He saw Love. He knew it and felt it with every muscle, sinew, and fibre in his body. He felt it with his Heart and knew it in his Mind. He saw her Love and her Acceptance of him. Just as he was. She loved him!

"Yes," she whispered, "I love you, Tarrant!" Yes...she did! She had been right all along. She had loved Tarrant and she still did, despite Mirana's Charms and her expert touches and her tender words! Despite the pleasure of Mirana's company and despite the pleasures in...her bed. But that was over now. Whether she would be forced to stay or be released, she could not and would not ever love Mirana again.

"And I love you, My Alice!" He could scarce believe it. She loved him! She truly did! Oh, he would make sure to never let her down! He would make her a fine new home, he would make her so many dresses that she never would need to wear the same one twice if she didn't want to. Oh, and hats! She would have all the hats she could ever want!

The music ended and Alice shivered and looked fearfully about. "Where is she?" she choked out in renewed fear.

Tarrant stole a quick glance about the room. "She's speaking with several Ladies of the Court. Don't fear, My Alice. She won't make a scene at a Party."

Then he knew what to do. Mirana could be selfish and she indeed had a dark side to her, but she wasn't a murderer. And she would never have him or Alice arrested for being in love. She was hoping and relying on protocol and respect for Royalty. That was all. She wanted Alice, desperately, but she could not stop her from leaving and living her own life. Even Mirana would not be so selfish as that.

However, to be certain, Tarrant would take Alice away with him if necessary. He was prepared to take her away, right now. But he had to be sure. He would not take Alice from this place until he was absolutely certain of Mirana's intentions.

"Alice, please sit down next to those two ladies over there," he said, gesturing to a table where several women of his acquaintance were chatting amiably. "They will be pleased to meet you."

"Where are you going?" she asked him hesitantly.

"To speak with the Queen. Don't worry, My Alice. I'm sure I'll be back for you in just a few minutes."

Tarrant strode over to Mirana and respectfully waited until she noticed him and graciously stepped away from the Ladies she had been speaking with.

"How...how may I help you, Mr. Hightopp?"

"You know how, I believe, Your Majesty. I am going to take Alice with me right now. We are leaving. Are you going to attempt to stop us? Will you be sending someone to arrest us or punish us?"

Mirana sighed heavily. "Come with me, please," she murmured. Tarrant followed her to a more secluded place in the vast room.

"I...I love Alice, Tarrant," she said at last, and using his first name at last. "I do. I love her so much, and I have been so lonely! But...I cannot stop her. I cannot stop you. I don't like this, but I will not punish either of you. I just beg your forgiveness and hope that you can understand why...why I have behaved the way I did."

Tarrant's eyes flashed but he remained silent for several long moments. Mirana placed her hand on his arm and he forced himself to allow the contact.

"I cannot and will not speak for Alice, Your Majesty, but until Alice is happy again I'm afraid I cannot grant you what you ask." He did his best to sound as calm and rational as possible. Inside he was still angry and a part of him wanted to hurt the Queen, but he knew that he could not. That would be a Very Bad thing to do. Besides, she had just been acting out of loneliness and desperation, and those were feelings he understood very well.

"I understand," Mirana said. "Take her and go. My...Blessings upon you both," she choked. She held back her tears and smiled with as much dignity and composure as she was able.

"Go," she said again. "Please. Just...go."

Alice and Tarrant left the party early. They were very happy and at peace and had their Future to look forward to..

Mirana, the White Queen, was miserable as she felt her heart break. But she straightened her spine and choked back her grief. She was the Queen, after all. And she had a Party to return to.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this conclusion to the alternate ending of "Is This So Wrong?" I found that as I was writing the story that I could not end it as I had originally planned. I"ll have to try again with a new story. But this is the end of this one, I promise! Yes, I made Mirana a bit dark and selfish in her loneliness, but I could not see her as a vengeful and spiteful Queen. At least not this time...

All comments are welcome.


End file.
